


from clear to gray

by Rag



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, Bondage, Canon Era, Cisgender Character, Fucking Machines, Non-binary character, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rag/pseuds/Rag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji makes a fuck machine and is more than happy to share it with Levi</p>
            </blockquote>





	from clear to gray

**Author's Note:**

> get it? grey? asexual? grey flag? pretend it was intentional and not disco lyrics
> 
>  
> 
> this was a kinkmeme fill!!!!  
> prompt:  
> So Hanji manages to get Levi to help them with one of their experiments (in the basement and out of earshot) but ends up strapping Levi down and fucking him with a machine they built.  
> \-->Hanji doesn't really get off sexually (but they do get quite excited), they're more interested in how Levi reacts  
> \-->The machine gradually gets faster and Levi loses himself in the process  
> \-->Orgasm denial because Hanji's too fascinated to let it all end to soon
> 
> http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/13546.html?thread=9231082#cmt9231082

Things have been quiet enough for the past month that both Levi and Hanji are- finally- able to get the same day off.  A blessing, even if the message had to be delivered by a painfully uncomfortable Erwin fucking Smith, who was "truly, terribly sorry" about his "unmitigatable orders" to remind them to “absolutely refrain from any activity that might result in pregnancy.”  Levi was surprised they didn’t tack on birth control or directions to the health ward. Hanji found it hilarious.

They’ve been friends with each other for a few years.   Levi doesn’t know what exactly they like about him, but he appreciates that they treat him like anyone else- not dumbing down their technical talk for him, not looking at him with that weird, undeserved starry-eyed wonder like so many of the recruits.  They treated him like an equal.  And it definitely didn't hurt that they seemed to be the only two people in the city who didn’t care about fucking.

It’s funny that, over the years, they’d never had a chance to get drunk together.  Levi’s finding Hanji, drunk, has this easy, tricky way about them that has him talking about shit he’d never admit sober.

 “Fuck, I’m so horny,” Levi groans into his mug of beer. 

“What?!”  Hanji laughs and flags down the barkeep for a refill.  “I thought you didn’t-“

“I don’t,” he says, “but, you get tired of your hand. You know?”

“Nope!"

“Fuck you.”

“Okay, Levi-"

"I didn't mean-"

"Shhh, shhh!  Shut up right there.  No.  Go have sex with someone!  You have to know, like, you can.” 

“No.”

“I mean it, you-“

“I know I _can_ , I don’t wanna.”

 “What do you want, then?”

“I don’t know, piss off,” he says, groaning and sinking his head against the table, “I’m fucked.”

He’s thought about this before, and there’s no good solution.  Sex with other people makes him feel gross and wrong in a way he can’t name.  Sometimes, usually in the minute he comes- if he comes- the pleasure is enough that he can just focus on sensations.  But then, invariably, that fades, and he feels awful when he remembers the other person.  He’s pretty sure sex means something different for everyone else he’s met, something deeper than just the act.   Even casual one-night flings get this weird look in their eyes, get offended when Levi doesn’t return the sentiment. 

He’s pretty sure, from talking with Hanji, that they feel kind of the same way, but not exactly.  They mentioned something about hating the lack of control that other people seem to love.  Levi loves exactly that, and it’s exactly the reason his hands aren’t cutting it anymore.

“It’d be perfect, if there was a fucking- what’r those things, gears and metal shit?”

“Automatons?” 

“Sure.”  Levi’s never heard the word, just seen them performing petty tricks with street performers.  “That with a dick.”

“I’m sure you’ll figure something out,” Hanji says, grinning.  Levi sees something mischievous in their eyes, but before he can ask about it they change the subject.

Levi doesn’t think much of the conversation afterwards, other than vague regret from all the other weird, embarrassing shit he word-vomited over the night.  When Hanji asked what size and shape dicks he liked, he hardly hesitated to answer, or to turn the question back on them.  He wondered why Hanji was asking _so_ many questions after that, but their tone was nothing but curious, so he wasn't concerned.

A week later, it makes sense.  

Hanji convinces him to come to the test basement for an experiment.  They’re giddy with excitement, can barely stop rambling about how much Levi will love it and how they made it with spare parts and how it’s just the greatest thing since metalworks, but they won’t answer any of Levi’s questions directly.

They turn on the light and the spacious room is empty save a desk and a big, weird contraption in the center of the floor.

“There, the solution to all your problems.”

“A sword sharpener?”  Thank _god_ , sending every dull to the smithy was so time-consuming and unnecessary.

Hanji grimaces.  “Okay, not all.  But some.  Look.”

They click a button and one of the rods start thrusting a slow, even tempo.  Levi watches it, bewildered, until the pieces start to fall together.  The height of the rod contrasted with the bench, the rhythm it moves, the latch at the end for something to attach to.

“That- that’s not-“

“I made a few models, too, you can pick whatever you want.”  They open a box under the table and casually pull out three rubber dicks.

“Holy shit.”

“Well, pick one.”

Levi looks them over and, honestly, they’re all great.  He points at the middle one, which is literally a proportionate model of his fantasies.

“Knew it,” Hanji says, and fastens it to the machine.

“Are you- did you make this for me?”

Hanji grins.  “Kind of,” they say.

“Meaning what.”

“Meaning, I use it too.  That’s what these are for, clean and individualized,” they say, pointing at the obscene collection of dildos on the desk.

Of course Hanji tested it on themself.  And of course Levi’s imagining it now.   Did they get off?  He shudders, it’s too weird to think about.

“You want it up your ass, right?  I got lots of lube, you can prep yourself or I can do it for you.”  Hanji hands him a bottle of oil like this is the most natural thing in the world.  “Also, I can leave.  Ooooor, I can control it for you.” The lilt at the end of their last clause leaves little room for doubt at which Hanji would prefer.

Levi thinks about it, and, why not.  He’s a little hard just looking at the thing, and there’s no one he would trust more than Hanji to not take any weird liberties with this.  They’ve asked at every step, and he knows they’d back off as soon as he asked.  Not to say they’re an open book- Hanji knows manipulation like a second language, holds back and plays on tricky phrases whenever it would further their agenda.  But, they’ve never used that to do anything to Levi that didn’t benefit him.  It’s a blessing to be on their good side.

“You can stay.”  He grabs the lube and loosens his belt.  “I’ll do this myself, are you going to watch?”

“Unless you’re super, super, _super_ opposed?  I want to take notes.”  They pull out a pencil from their crows-nest of a ponytail and lay it on their notebook.

“Of course you want notes.” 

Levi takes his pants off and gets on the machine.  It’s not unbearably weird, sticking his fingers up his ass in front of Hanji, but it’s still not comfortable.  Even turning his head the other way, he still hears them scribbling.  What could they possibly have to note about this?  The diameter of his asshole, the number of hairs, what?  He doesn’t bother to arouse himself with it, just gets the stretching done as quickly as he can.

“Okay,” he says, wiping his fingers off on his shirt.

“Great!  Okay, let me just…” Levi hears Hanji applying lube to the dick, then feels their gentle hand on his back.  “Up, now, back…” They guide him back on it, so the head rests against his rim, with all the sensuality of a doctor bandaging a leg wound.  It’s comforting how clearly nonsexual this is for them.

“One last thing,” Hanji starts, and Levi already doesn’t like their impish tone.  “I think you’d like it if I strapped you in.”  They pull out several bands of cloth, waiting for his response.

“Why the fuck would you think that?”

“Intuition.  C’mon, try it, I’ll take them off whenever you want.”  They look so eager to test out their perverted deduction, Levi can imagine them jumping up and down with excitement.  And, of course, they’re right, he fucking loves the sound of it.

“Yeah, whatever.”

Hanji literally claps their hands together when he agrees.  They tie the bonds- one for each limb, attached to- _ah, so that’s what those bars are for_.  When they’re done, Levi can move his hips and chest, but his arms and legs have only a few tight inches of give.  He could probably break out if he really, really wanted to.  Maybe. 

“Semi-erect, rigid posture…” Hanji mumbles to themself, probably writing that shit in their journal.

“Start it.”

Hanji clicks a button and the cock starts pushing in.  It’s not fast, but it’s so unrelenting and mechanical, centimeter by measured centimeter, that Levi’s nearly panting by the time it’s seated in him.

“How is it?” Hanji asks.

“How do you think?”

“You’re very hard and your skin is flushed, so I assume it’s pleasurable, though the rigidness of your gluteus medius suggests slight discomfort.”

Levi has absolutely no idea what his gluteus medius is, but it’s hard to quip when he’s strapped down and naked with a fake cock in his ass.  The discomfort Hanji mentioned is only mild and rapidly diminishing as he gets used to the pressure.

“Can you just make it move?”

“Oh, right.” Hanji clicks another button and the thing starts thrusting in him.  “I’ll increase the speed whenever you say, okay?”

Levi nods and turns away, closing his eyes.  It’s strange to show this much of himself to someone else, even Hanji, but it’s hardly a challenge to forget about the strangeness of the situation and focus on the feeling of the thick, firm, curved cock working in and out of him.  Of course it’s angled just right, giving him a firm rub at that spot every time, making his muscles quiver.

“More.”

Hanji doesn’t respond, just clicks a switch and the gears spin faster.  He hears them scribbling away in their notebook, but besides that, they stay quiet, and Levi is able to let go.  He tries to jerk off, touch his nipples or pull at his hair, but the bonds catch his hands, and it’s _amazingly_ infuriating.

He wonders why this is so good, why he has none of that sick feeling in his stomach.  There’s only one small degree separating this from sex, but in no way does it feel like sex with Hanji.

“Tell me when you’re close, okay?” Hanji says.

He looks over at them and he doesn’t know if he’s ever seen them more enthralled.  And he can’t help but laugh, pressing his forehead into the padded seat.  This is the strangest, most perfect mutualism for both of them, what were the odds that they’d ever managed to find each other?

Hanji grins a little and continues writing.  Levi turns back around and the moans just start bubbling out.  This is it, this is _exactly_ what he wanted, writhing helplessly as some thing fucked him speechless.  It feels like no time at all before he’s nearing his peak.

“Close,” he moans, because giving Hanji whatever data they want from this is the least thanks he can give.

They slow down the machine and Levi groans.

“Oh, wow, incredible,” Hanji breathes, the same tone to their voice as when they watch a Titan’s limbs regenerate.  Levi doesn’t like the comparison he just made.  “So, ok, I should have asked sooner, but-“

“What?” he asks sharply.

They hold a little ring up to his face.  No, not a ring- a C of soft-looking plastic, with two knotted lengths of rope holding it together.

“What th- the _fuck_ is that?”

“I’m over 90% sure you’ll like it,” they say.

“What _is_ it, Hanji?”

“An orgasm repressor.”

“ _Why._ ”

“C’mon, pleeeease. Try it.  One time.”  They play with the knot, springing the circle forward and back.  That, around his cock.  Hanji will never cease to surprise him.

“Fine.”

“Yesss, thank you!”  They scuttle over to the side and fasten it.  They don’t avoid direct contact, nor do they linger unnecessarily.  They touch him exactly as much as they need to get it on, and then hop back to their notes as if they weren’t just diddling his genitals.  It’s exactly that shit that makes this work. 

“You probably won’t notice it until you’re about to come.  I’ll take it off way before it might hurt you, so just relax.”

“It might hurt-“  Hanji turns the machine back up to medium and Levi’s question chokes out with a moan.  Whatever, he trusts them.

It’s a lot of the same, like they said, the build just a little sharper than before because of his denial. 

“More,” he says.  Hanji kicks up the machine another notch and Levi can’t think about anything else, anything but the thick cock ramming up against his joy button.

“Close,” he warns when he feels himself start to tip past the point of no return.  Hanji doesn’t respond.  The machine keeps steady and Levi’s writhing, so close-

Close.  He’s just, close.  He feels like a breath of air could tip him over, but he can’t let go.  Tears well up in his eyes as he just hovers there, pleading his body to let him come.  He thrashes against his restraints, trying to get the friction he needs.  Fucking repressor, fucking horrible idea, Levi’s fucking loving every agonizing thrust. 

“There’s another setting,” he foggily hears Hanji say.  “Wanna try it?”

“Please.”

Hanji presses a button and it speeds up, more, and Levi screams.  He thought he was on the edge before, he wasn’t even close.  He’s dangling by a thread, fighting to break it, so close he can taste it but unable to get that last little push.  He feels like his head is exploding with the impossible, painful pleasure.

All too soon, Hanji’s beside him again.

“Okay, taking it off now.”

“Please, please, fuck.”  He can barely keep his legs up to present himself for the machine.  Every muscle seems to be shaking, the cloth under his face is covered in spit and tears.

Hanji leans over and pulls at one of the knots and Levi doesn’t have time to understand why before he’s coming, screaming with his mouth wide open with the force of it. 

He’s never jolted out of the pleasure by the unrelenting machine, just guided through it as the machine seems to slow down with his body, drawing it out as long as possible, until, finally, it stops, and Levi collapses.

He’s still twitching when Hanji undoes his bonds.  He doesn’t get up for some time, not until he trusts his muscles enough to let him sit up straight.

Hanji clicks a timer and jots something down rapidly, then closes their book and addresses him.

“Good?”

“ _Fuck_.”


End file.
